clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste
Celeste is the artificial "daughter" of Nightmare. Background Nightmare for several years after perfecting his X-Virus, worked on how to use his knowledge for something else. He learned that if he ever wanted to take over Antarctica, he would have to make a younger version of himself so that if he was attacked directly, he could use it to not be killed and have sympathy. He, however, could not have a chick of his own so he began to slowly work on his own child by artificial means. He used a copy of the program that made Speeddasher and used his own DNA to create life. He learned that he would need something for the penguin to live in, so he used a plant and a vat of X-Virus. While his DNA grew in the plant and the X-Virus acted as water, the program doing its magic to make the penguin. In about 12 months, the penguin was born. The penguin had the ability to regenerate like the plant, and had a mysterious power that Nightmare found. Nightmare feared this power, and dressed her in a green dress and a skirt made from the flower. Nightmare, pleased with his ability to do more than regular science but actually do Doctor Aye-Que's grandfather work, decided to link there minds so he could see or hear Celestes thoughts at will. Nightmare hated her weakness. She was to nice and did not look like him at all. He realize she looked his chick self; green, before he changed his color to orange and got poisoned by the X-Virus. Nightmare, also remembering she could heal quickly like a plant and loved water, so he decided to use this chip as a spy tool. Nightmare decided to have her be normal until he striked. Nightmare sent her off to be an unwilling spy for him so if he wanted to take over Antarctica. She was about the same age as Wings at the time, 2. Nightmare put on a disguise and left it on a penguins doorstep and ran off. Nightmare tried this process again to make a son of his own, but his computer crashed. He lost all his data and could no longer do the process again, and screamed in rage. Celeste was a fairly good student in her school. She always wore the attire, and could not remember anything about Nightmare. Celeste got a deep friendship with Wings and a small friendship with Tails6000, the friend of Wings. Gallery File:Celeste.PNG|With the broach working Involvement Celeste may have an important role in the Nightmare Epic Trivia *Celeste is a parody of Cosmo from Sonic X *She is somewhat girly and gets paranoid easily, and says she always feels like she is being watched *The broach, when removed, as said by Nightmare to Lizlord while he was being spied on "The broach has the purpose of keeping her out of her true form. They'd know that she was related to me if that were to be removed, and keeps her in a fragile state". See also * Tails6000 Category:Characters